Crazy Obsession
by V3Yagami
Summary: Hanya untuknya laki-laki ini rela melakukan cara kotor, namun cara kotor yang ia lakukan tidak akan pernah menjadikan namanya menjadi buruk, dan usahanya selama ini... Hanya untuk membuat wanita itu merasa kecewa pada semua kaum Adam... kecuali dirinya.


**.**

**.**

_**Crazy Obsession **_

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami _

_**Genre : **__Romance_

_**Rated : **__T_

**Warning :**_OOC, Short fict _

**.**

**.**

Hari itu...

Hari di mana semuanya berawal, di saat semua orang menjauhinya karena sifat penyendiri juga hobby yang sangat aneh, gadis ini mendekatinya, menawarkan pertemanan padanya, memberikan senyum padanya, dan mengenalkan padanya apa arti dari suatu hubungan sesama manusia. Berhasil mengubah hobby anehnya yaitu mematahkan hewan-hewan bersayap, gadis itu berhasil mengubah semuanya dan pencitraannya pun menjadi positif di mata teman-teman mereka.

Karena orang tuanya selalu sibuk sejak lahir, Naruto—laki-laki berambut pirang yang memiliki tubuh athletis ini sangat bergantung pada sahabatnya sejak kecil, Ino. Rumah mereka saling dempet, maka dari itu keluarga Ino selalu mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam bersama. Ino tidak pernah melupakan maupun meninggalkan Naruto walau untuk sejenak, bahkan takdir sepertinya tidak ingin memisahkan mereka karena takdir selalu membuat mereka bersama.

"Ini."

Ino berdiri di hadapan tempat duduk Naruto yang terletak di pinggir jendela, yang tadinya sedang melamun, kini tatapannya menuju sesuatu yang gadis itu bawa, "Apa menu-nya?"

"Yang jelas bukan ramen, ini yakiniku, aku membuatnya tadi pagi," jawab Ino dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit lesu.

Naruto bukan mengenal Ino baru satu atau dua tahun, laki-laki yang kini tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu sudah saling kenal selama sepuluh tahun. Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu... Hari–di mana semuanya berubah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Menarik kursi agar bisa meng-istirahatkan tubuhnya, Ino menopang dagu dan menjawab, "Akhir-akhir ini Neji tidak pernah memberiku kabar lagi."

Mendengar nama 'Neji'—laki-laki jenius yang meminta Ino menjadi pacarnya tiga bulan yang lalu membuat darah Naruto memanas, ia tahu... laki-laki berambut pirang ini sangat tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Bukan caranya kalau ia langsung menunjukkan rasa cemburunya pada gadis yang sangat ia cintai selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Memangnya, ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka bekal dari Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ino menghela napasnya, "hhhhh, kenapa setiap punya pacar aku selalu di campakkan ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia terus melanjutkan makan siang yang sudah Ino siapkan, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ino balik bertanya, "selama aku mengenalmu kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan kecuali aku."

"Tidak tertarik," jawab Naruto singkat dan terdengar dingin.

"Eeehh? Kenapa? Padahal setahuku Hyuuga suka padamu, kenapa– Uhmpp!"

Naruto memotong ucapan Ino, membuat gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya terdiam dengan cara memegang dagunya dan memaksa mulut Ino terbuka lalu memasukan makanannya pada mulut Ino." Bisa kau diam sebentar selagi aku menikmati makanan buatanmu?"

Ino memasang wajah kesal namun sambil mengunyah makanan yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam mulutnya, begitu ia menelannya, "Heii, aku tidak buruk juga dalam hal memasak."

"Jadi... Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Naruto yang kembali berhadapan dengan makanannya.

"Hhhhh, dia tidak memberiku kabar, aku hubungi Neji ke Hp-nya tapi tidak diangkat, emailku tidak dibalas," jawab Ino lemas.

"Tinggalkan saja."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, heran... semua laki-laki yang mengajakku pacaran selalu semangat di awal, dan berakhir dengan seperti ini, saat aku mengajak putus, mereka pasti akan senang dan berterima kasih padaku," gumam Ino, "sebenarnya apa yang salah dariku sih."

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang salah dari dirinya.

Yang salah adalah pemuda ini... pemuda yang sedang menyembunyikan seringai dinginnya saat gadis pujaannya itu memandang langit yang sangat cerah.

"Kau tahu," Ino kembali berucap, "setiap aku berhubungan denga seseorang, tidak pernah lebih dari tiga bulan mereka pasti berubah jadi dingin padaku, dan anehnya lagi kenapa mereka tidak pernah duluan yang meminta putus?!"

Pemuda itu makin menyeringai, seolah mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda, apabila di hadapan Ino... Naruto bisa menjadi laki-laki yang ramah dan normal, namun di belakang gadis itu... Naruto bisa menggunakan segala cara agar Ino bergantung padanya.

"Bulan pertama kita masih mesra-mesranya, bahkan dia sering menjemputku untuk berangkat sekolah."

Di situlah pertama kali Naruto merencanakan semua yang ada di kepalanya, mencari tahu tentang latar belakang laki-laki yang mengencani Ino kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki itu akan memohon padanya agar melakukan apa saja demi Naruto. Bahkan Naruto pernah mengancam akan membunuh salah satu anggota keluarga dari laki-laki itu kalau permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Naruto tidak sebodoh itu meminta laki-laki yang Ino kencani untuk menjauhi Ino, ia akan menyerang kelemahannya tanpa membuat namanya menjadi jelek. Pernah satu kali sang korban melapor polisi, namun tidak ada yang berani menangkap Naruto... Karena kakeknya adalah pemimpin kepolisian negara.

"Bulan kedua, dia mulai menghindar dan berbagai alasan terjadi untuk menolak menjemputku."

Rencana Naruto setelah melakukan teror pada keluarga laki-laki yang mengencani Ino selalu berhasil, Naruto akan selalu meminta laki-laki itu menjauhi Ino perlahan dengan alasan apapun. Begitu—tidak, memang harus begitu alur yang Naruto inginkan. Ia mendapat sensasi yang sangat hebat ketika melihat laki-laki itu berusaha keras menjauhi Ino padahal masih sangat mencintai Ino, walau Ino pasti akan sedih, tapi Naruto yakin dia pasti bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi.

"Pada akhirnya bulan ketiga, aku pasti memutuskan untuk putus."

Pada akhirnya rencana terakhir Naruto pasti akan berhasil, dia tidak mau memberi waktu lama-lama untuk para serangga yang selalu mengincar Ino. Tiga bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan sejenak.

"Alasan apa yang akan kaubuat kali ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup bekalnya yang sudah berhasil ia habiskan.

"Entahlah... kita lihat saja nanti."

"Pulang sekolah nanti, ikut aku ke suatu tempat," ujar Naruto memberikan kembali bekal itu pada Ino.

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan suka."

.

.

Usai jam sekolah, sesuai janji Ino akan ikut ke tempat yang Naruto ingin tunjukkan padanya. Naruto menjemputnya di kelas lukis yang baru saja selesai, seluruh siswi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan takut, karena selain pada Ino... mata Naruto terlihat sinis bahkan mengandung kekejaman pada sorot matanya. Membuat orang yang menatap mata itu akan menunduk dan takut.

"Tempat yang selalu kautunjukan padaku itu pasti indah, dari siapa kau menemukan tempat itu, Naruto?" tanya Ino saat mengganti sepatunya di loker.

"Aku mencarinya sendiri," jawab Naruto yang bersender di samping loker Ino.

"Waah, tapi sangat kebetulan sekali, kau selalu dapat tempat di saat aku sedang murung, hehehehe."

Setelah mengganti sepatunya, Naruto memberikan helm pada Ino. Memang kebiasaan Naruto membawa motor besarnya ke sekolah untuk jaga-jaga kalau Ino sedih atau butuh hiburan, dia akan dengan senang hati membawa Ino jalan-jalan keliling kota. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tempat murid-murid mengunci sepeda dan motor mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar kali ini tempat apa, dulu danau yang indaaaah sekali, lalu atap gedung tua dan kita bisa melihat seluruh kota, lalu–"

Ucapan Ino terputus ketika ia melihat sosok laki-laki tampan yang ia sayang, sedang berciuman dengan mesra bersama wanita yang di luar dugaannya. Tangan laki-laki itu melepas kancing seragam wanita yang kini berada di dalam dekapannya... bahkan Ino tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu dulu. Ino mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada laki-laki yang memiliki nama Neji, sedangkan Naruto? seperti biasa... Ia kembali menyeringai dengan sorotan mata yang dingin.

"Neji!"

Bentakan Ino membuat Neji menghentikan kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama sepupunya, kemudian membelakangi Hinata—nama sepupunya itu. Ino menatap dengan tatapan sedih juga kecewa, ia juga tidak menyangka... rumor yang beredar bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto itu semua... bohong? Untuk menutupi hubungan mereka ini?

"Jangan salahkan aku," ucap Neji membela diri, "seharusnya kausalahkan orang gila di belakangmu itu yang menyebabkan hubungan kita begini."

**_PLAK!_**

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menghina Naruto! Dia jauh seribu kali lipat lebih baik darimu!" bentak Ino dengan air mata yang ia tahan.

Naruto dengan santai berjalan menuju motor hitam yang berada di belakang Neji, sambil melewati Neji–Naruto melirik dengan wajah datar, namun Neji cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa arti dari lirikannya itu,_ 'Aku menang.'_ Itulah yang seolah Naruto lontarkan melalui lirikan sinisnya.

Naruto menyalakan motornya dan menjalankannya lalu berhenti di tengah-tengah antara Ino, Neji dan Hinata yang sudah merapikan seragamnya. Naruto menarik lengan Ino namun tidak kasar, menuntun Ino agar duduk di belakangnya. Membuat Neji menggertakan giginya, "APA TUJUANMU HAH! BRENGSEK!" bentak Neji.

Naruto hanya menoleh dengan tatapan merendahkan lalu membantu Ino memakai helm-nya, dengan sengaja memeberikan gas kencang di hadapan Neji, Naruto menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan asap di sekitar Neji dan Hinata.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ino hanya diam sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Naruto sendiri hanya fokus pada tujuannya, sesekali ia usap punggung tangan Ino untuk menenangkan isakan gadis itu yang ia rasakan di punggungnya. Katakan Naruto tidak waras, karena saat ini ia sangat menikmati keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Motor Naruto berhenti, mereka sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Tempat itu adalah bukit yang bisa melihat pemandangan kota bahkan gedung-gedung tinggi. Ini pertama kalinya Ino mendatangi tempat yang keindahannya sangat luar biasa. Naruto melepaskan helm yang Ino pakai dan membantu gadis itu turun dari motornya. Seketika—bahkan tanpa Ino sadari, dirinya berhenti menangis, seolah kejadian tadi terlupakan di otaknya berkat keindahan pemandangan yang kini ia lihat bersama Naruto.

"Naruto... ini indah sekali..." gumam Ino.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengajak Ino untuk duduk di rumput hijau sambil menikmati angin di sore hari. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka, Naruto tidak membuka topik begitu juga dengan Ino yang kini merenung. Helaan napas berkali-kali terjadi pada Ino, kemudian ia merasakan tangan Naruto menepuk kepalanya.

"Menangislah."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat itu... Ino kembali menangis.

"Aku... tidak akan pernah lagi percaya pada laki-laki~" ucap Ino di tengah tangisnya.

Naruto meletakkan kepala Ino pada dada bidangnya, kemudian memeluknya penuh kasih sayang smabil mengusap rambut dan sesekali mengecup kepala gadis yang akhirnya mengatakan suatu kalimat sesuai rencananya.

"Hanya kamu yang aku percaya... Naruto... jangan pernah mengecewakanku~ Aku mohon~" pinta Ino dalam tangisnya.

Naruto kembali menyeringai sinis, mengingat para serangga yang berhasil ia hancurkan satu-satu, entah kenapa perasaan puas menyelimuti hatinya. Sambil membelai rambut panjang Ino dan memeluknya makin erat, Naruto menjawab—

"Pasti, karena itulah kita berada di sini."

—Dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi oleh obsesi gilanya pada Ino.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N : LOL! ide seketika yang terlintas di otak tentang NaruIno dan tentu saja aku specialkan untuk anakku tersayang... anggap saja hadiah wisuda hahahaa *kecups Suu Foxie**

**Aku jadi makin ketagihan bikin NaruIno, XD**

**hai para Ino Lovers... salam kenal ya XD fict ini juga aku persembahkan buat kalian kok XD**

**okay, sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lain XD**

**Oh iya, fict ini sudah ada sekuelnya loh, sekuelnya itu berjudul CAGE, ada di account collab aku dan suu foxie yang bernama Devil Foxie. Silahkan dibaca ya ;)**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
